1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for connecting a drinking tube of a protective mask with a standard, commercially-available drinking fluid container.
2. Related Art
Protective suits worn by individuals in hazardous or contaminated environments often include head coverings with protective masks. Governments, militaries, and private industries have developed such protective masks and suits in an attempt to allow personnel to function in areas where there may be nuclear, biological, or chemical contamination. These protective masks and suits are hot to wear. As a result, major problems for the wearers of such protective masks and suits include rapid and potentially life-threatening dehydration and associated elevated core body temperature, which necessitate frequent fluid intake.
Many masks, such as the “M” series protective type, have drinking tubes that allow the mask wearer to access and drink from compatible “canteen” fluid sources. However, the canteen sources have a limited volume, and are very difficult to safely refill in a contaminated area. In order to obtain additional fluids, individuals are forced to leave the contaminated site, decontaminate themselves, and drink hydrating fluids from non-contaminated sources. From a military standpoint, as well as a Post-9/11 First Responder perspective, this is not only dangerous, but also impractical. Today's operating environment may require military forces, allies, first responders, and critical infrastructure managers to remain “in place” for extended periods of time, even days, to accomplish their assigned tasks.
Thus, there is a need for a system of connecting the drinking tube of a protective mask with a commercially-available fluid container in a contaminated environment, such that both the mask wearer and the fluid in the container are maintained contaminant-free, and which also allows the uninterrupted functioning of personnel in the contaminated environment.